Gorsestar
|pastaffie = Rogue, Tall Shadow's Camp |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Kit Rogue: Deputy: Leader: |namesl = Unknown''Revealed in ''The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 15 Gorse, Gorse Fur Gorsefur Gorsestar |familyt = Mate: Mother: Daughters: Sons: |familyl = Wind Unnamed she-cat Mothflight, Morning Whisker Emberkit, Dust Muzzle |mentor = Unknown |apps = Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=Wind |succeededby1=Unknown |livebooks = Secrets of the Clans, Battles of the Clans, The Sun Trail, Thunder Rising, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, The Ultimate Guide |deadbooks = None }} Gorsestar is a thin gray tabby tom with a long tail and spiky head fur. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :When Gray Wing crashes into Gorse and Wind while hunting a rabbit on the moorland, the two threaten to start a fight. Gorse asks where the cats came from and tells Gray Wing that they aren't welcome. Before the three can start fighting, Tall Shadow and Hawk Swoop appear and the rogues leave. :Gray Wing sees him hunting a rabbit with Wind on the moor later. When Wind disappears into the rabbit's burrow, Gorse protest that she shouldn't keep going underground, saying that it's not fair she's skinny. Gray Wing pads over to Gorse and asks him what he meant, and Gorse warily replies that she's small enough to fit. After Wind shows Gray Wing the tunnels under the moor, Gorse leaves with Wind. :Gorse and Wind appear again when they are chasing a hare that runs right into Gray Wing. Gray Wing apologizes for killing their prey, but the two cats say that he is welcome to share. Gray Wing is asking Wind about sharing hunting techniques when Gorse asks if they can just eat it. When Wind calls him a greedy-belly and asks Gray Wing to tell them about where he came from, Gray Wing asks if the two want to meet them. Gorse agrees, saying they can share the hare and the two follow Gray Wing to the hollow. :Tall Shadow waits for them as they enter, saying that they had been the cats accusing them of stealing prey. Gorse apologizes, saying they were wrong, and Tall Shadow welcomes them. The mountain cats join them in eating the hare, Gorse and Wind asking questions about their journey the whole time, before the two cats leave. Rainswept Flower comments that not all of the cats are their enemies. :A few days later, after Tall Shadow wonders whether to invite them into stay, Gorse interrupts Gray Wing as he is searching for moss, Wind following him as he approaches. They asks to see the hollow again, and swap hunting strategies, but aren't offended when Gray Wing turns them down. :Gorse and Wind are mentioned when Rainswept Flower falls into a tunnel, Gray Wing saying how they hunt in them. Thunder Rising : The First Battle : The Blazing Star : In the ''Field Guide Arc ''Secrets of the Clans :Gorsestar is the second leader of WindClan, and the deputy to Wind. :When Mothflight is being drawn towards Highstones and wanders onto a Thunderpath, Gorsestar, then Gorsefur dashes across it to the other side, and the Twoleg monster drives on past. Wind races across the Thunderpath. Wind is furious, because Gorsefur is not just her deputy, but her mate, and father of her kits. Gorsefur is not mentioned again after this, but later becomes a Clan leader, Gorsestar. :Gorsestar is mentioned as one of the significant leaders, remembered for his bravery and devotion to Wind. Battles of the Clans :Gorsestar appears during a battle between ShadowClan and WindClan, when their border is disputed over, as there was no Thunderpath to divide the territories yet, and a ShadowClan patrol had crossed into WindClan territory yet again. Gorsestar is seen signaling to his warriors that they should use the feigned retreat, and ambush the enemy warriors. The Ultimate Guide :He is mentioned on Tall Shadow’s page. Tall Shadow was reluctant to allow other cats to join the group and at first sent Wind and Gorse away, even when the rest of the group welcomed them. This caused a quarrel over her leadership. :First appears on Wind's page, the reader learns that he, along with his mate, Wind, were initially hostile towards the newly arrived mountain cats. Although their opinion changed soon enough, after they realized the benefits of living in a group. Gorse Fur and Wind Runner were soon invited to stay in the group, Wind Runner also revealing that she was pregnant with Gorse Fur's kits. After the Great Battle, he and his mate, along with their kits, distanced themselves from the moor cats, although they both eventually returned and Gorse Fur became Wind Runner's first deputy. :On Gorse Fur's own page, it is said that the gray tabby tom was quiet, and far less eager to lead a group of cats than Wind Runner. Originally called Gorse, he was renamed by the mountain cats, and he willingly followed Wind Runner wherever she went. Called smart and observant, Gorse Fur's ability to spot prey at far distances on the moor, and he often enough spent his time teaching the younger cats the basics of the skill he had mastered so well. :His patience with kits, and the other members of his group, alongside his vast intelligence and personality is what ultimately served him well, as the very first deputy of WindClan, and after Wind Runner's death, the second leader. :He appears on Moth Flight’s page. It mentions that Moth Flight is the daughter of Wind Runner and Gorse Fur. At one point, Moth Flight’s distractibility almost led to Gorse Fur’s death, when he had to shove her out of the path of a monster and almost got killed himself. Trivia *He was named for his spiky head fur. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Wind: Mother: :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 15 Daughters: :Mothflight: :Morning Whisker: Sons: :Emberkit: :Dust Muzzle: Distant Descendants: :Ashfoot: :Crowfeather: :Two Unnamed Kits: :Eaglekit: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Fernpaw: :Sorrelpaw: :Hollypaw: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Males